


The Sleeping Man

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: Jack has his way with a sleeping Doctor.





	The Sleeping Man

Jack had always imagined having sex with the Doctor. Ever since the first time he saw him with his short hair and big ears, he had wondered what it would be like to get into the Time Lord's trousers. Of course, when he thought of sex with the man, the Doctor was an active participant. He would be on his hands and knees or laying on his back. Jack would be thrusting into the willing body as the Doctor panted below him breathing his name. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers and after years of waiting, he had finally gotten his way. If only the Doctor knew it. 

It had been easy enough to slip the sleeping aid into the Doctor's tea. After years of knowing him, the Doctor didn't question Jack's offer to make him a final cuppa before bed. Nor did the Doctor question why he was suddenly so tired as the two of them had spent the day running. Instead, he had bid Jack goodnight before disappearing into his room. Jack had waited eagerly, watching the time as he didn't want to rush into the room too early and risk the Doctor seeing him. He also couldn't wait too long as he didn't know how quickly the Doctor would burn off the pills. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only about twenty minutes, he made his way quickly towards the Time Lord's room. He listened through the door for a moment, then turned the handle slowly. Relief filled him that the TARDIS didn't try to stop him as she didn't suspect what he was about to do to her thief. If she did, he was sure she would hide the Doctor's door not letting him in until morning. 

Peeking around the partly opened door, he could see the Doctor sleeping soundly on the top of the blankets. He hadn't bothered to change beyond striping down to his undershirt and pants. Going in, Jack closed the door behind him and locked it. He couldn't have Martha interrupting them, not that she could stop him anyway. With the knowledge that they would be left alone, he strolled confidently over to the Doctor's bed. He looked down at the sleeping Time Lord and for just a moment he thought of turning around and leaving. That feeling quickly passed as he ran his eyes along the body. 

Climbing up on the bed, he flipped the Doctor easily onto his stomach. He made sure that the Doctor's breathing wouldn't be restricted as he took a pillow from the top of the bed. Lifting the Doctor's groin, he placed the pillow under his hips propping up his behind. Hooking his fingers under the Doctor's pants, he pulled them down to just below his arse exposing his anus. He didn't bother to undress himself as he unzipped his own trousers and pulled out his member. He shouldn't have been hard at the thought of what he was about to do, but he couldn't help it. He had waited for so long to have his chance to have sex with the Doctor and now he was getting his chance. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little vial of lube that he always kept with him. He applied a small amount to his finger before placing it against the Doctor's puckered hole. There was no resistance as he slowly pushed it into the Doctor's body listening for any sound that meant the Doctor was waking up. The Doctor, however, didn't react. Taking that as a good sign, Jack pulled his finger out. He put a dollop of lube on the Doctor's anus, then slicked up his own member. Crawling over the Doctor's body, he pushed in slowly feeling almost no resistance. The cool body felt strange against his erection but that didn't stop him from pushing in deeper. He kept going until his groin pressed against the bottom. Slowly he pulled out, then pushed back in just as slowly. He kept up the rhythm, trying hard to keep from slamming in and hurting the Time Lord. 

He panted as he watched the Doctor's body move with every thrust and the Doctor's hair fall into his face. He felt his release drawing near and he pushed in deeper. He thought briefly of pulling out and cumming across the Doctor's arse but dismissed the idea as he wanted a piece of himself to remain buried deep inside the Time Lord. He wondered if the Doctor would realize what happened when he went to use the loo in the morning and the thought that he might get caught had him falling over the edge deep within the Doctor's back passage.

He held himself steady as he caught his breath, making sure not to fall on the sleeping man. Pulling out slowly, he sat back tucking himself back in his trousers. Looking down, he could see the Doctor's anus was glistening as well as slightly red from the use. He got carefully off the bed, going into the ensuite. Retrieving a wet cloth, he returned to the Doctor's side. He saw his release dripping down the Doctor's testicles and he smiled knowing that he was still inside him. Taking the cloth, he used gentle movements as he washed the Doctor's arse making sure to remove all the lube as well as his cum. He dried the Time Lord then pulled his pants back over his bare arse. Removing the pillow, he placed it by the Doctor's head. He didn't look at the sleeping man as he slipped carefully out of the room closing the door once more behind him. Wondering what morning would bring, he headed to his own ensuite to shower and change before climbing into the comfort of his bed.


End file.
